


【All嘉】Dye with you（abo） (2)

by JacksonGAGA_GOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7





	【All嘉】Dye with you（abo） (2)

預警 : 這系列因為私心的關係 所以可能大部分都是范二

最近比較喜歡更這篇 但還是會更自投羅網和明星那篇的(要是有催更就更好了~~~)(瘋狂暗示)

5.

“想必這位是王先生的兒子吧？”

王嘉爾停下吃蛋糕的動作，抬頭看向說話的男人。

“我是段氏企業的長子，段宜恩，我們長期都有在合作。”段宜恩走到了王嘉爾旁邊坐了下來。

“段氏企業…”王嘉爾雖然沒什麼再插手他爸的公司，但多少還是有些印象。

段宜恩看著身邊努力思考還噘嘴的小可愛，忍不住偷偷釋放了一些信息素，想測試測試他到底是不是O。

“奇怪我明明沒喝酒啊，怎麼有萊姆酒的味道…”王嘉爾聞著空氣中的酒味，忍不住喃喃自語。

“可能是我剛剛喝了一點酒。”段宜恩清楚的聽到了之後才回過神，停止釋放信息素。

“原來是這樣啊！”王嘉爾開心的笑了。

正當段宜恩還在想著要怎麼跟王嘉爾拉近距離時，有個聲音打斷了他。

“嘉嘉！”林在范趕回來後，看到的就是段宜恩越來越靠近王嘉爾，似乎也不懷好意。

“在范哥！”王嘉爾開心地揮了揮手。

原來已經名花有主了啊… 不過既然我剛剛沒聞到被標記的味道，就表示我應該也有機會… 畢竟競爭的人越多就越有趣嘛… 段宜恩看著急忙跑過來的林在范，心裡默默地打著算盤。

“段宜恩。”段宜恩此時看向林在范的眼神就像在看情敵一樣，不對，是本來就是個情敵。

“林在范，不好意思，我們還有其他的事，不能耽誤太多時間，先走一步。”林在范拉起王嘉爾的手便想要離開。

“可是那裡還有很多好吃的…”王嘉爾依依不捨的看著那些點心。

“你當我沒錢嗎？哥明天買給你吃，走。”林在范現在只想趕快帶王嘉爾離開這個一堆A的地方。

社會上大部分企業家不是A就是B，大家喝了些後都會有些醉意，可想而知也都會不自覺的放出些信息素，留越久，味道越複雜，林在范很討厭這些混在一起的味道，當然，想早點帶王嘉爾離開的主要原因就是怕這個第一次在這種場合出現的單純小可愛會被拐走。

“走吧。”

6.

林在范把王嘉爾帶到地下停車場後，走路的速度也緩了下來。

“在…在范哥…？你臉怎麼這麼紅？”王嘉爾發現林在范似乎有些不對勁。

“沒事…可能是剛剛敬酒時喝多了…”林在范扯開了上兩個鈕扣，應該是因為剛剛喝酒而導致身體有些發熱。

“要不我開車先載你到公司過一夜吧？”還沒等林在范回答，王嘉爾就先強行坐上了駕駛座。

看著身旁專心開著車的王嘉爾，沒錯，林在范… 不，小在范又不小心抬頭了。

回到公司後，林在范迅速衝往廁所，看著自己的左手，抱歉，今天辛苦你了，畢竟硬來的愛情是不會開花結果的，林在范又默默地為自己的機智點了個讚。

下一章應該或許可能會是有爾出現(有可能還有其他對嘉CP)

不意外的話開car  
（不是有爾不好意思，之後在想想看有誰要來與嘉嘉共乘一輛car）

你們懂吧，我的cp私心


End file.
